Book of Notch: The Great War
The Great War was a worldwide conflict in which Herobrine nearly destroyed Overworld life. However, Notch saved the humans, pushed back Herobrine's forces, and eventually killed Herobrine, bringing about a great age of peace. This is a backstory and is not part of Minecraft. The Book of Notch describes the first fall of human civilization as the First Notchic-Herobrinian World War, but it is commonly referred to simply as the Great War or the War. '' '' Precipitation of War Herobrine Herobrine spent millions of years below the Overworld in the Nether, a land of chaos and death, and blamed all Overworld creatures, especially Notch, for the death of many of his comrades in the collision of Earth and Indev. He spent most his time planning strategies for invading the Overworld, but could not create a large enough force by himself, nor could he mine a hole large enough through miles upon miles of thick rock up into the Overworld. He decided to travel to other worlds, and eventually came across one many stars away where a great dragon watched over millions of tall, dark figures called Endermen. The enderdragon agreed to help Herobrine to invade the Overworld and began a long journey to Earth. Enderdragon The enderdragon eventually appeared in the sky of Earth and flew down to its surface. The Enderdragon was the force of destruction (known in our realm as antimatter), and so it was able to plow a great chasm through the Overworld and enter the Nether, where it joined forces with Herobrine. Herobrine began his invasion of Earth, mobilizing his armies and sending them up the chasm that the Enderdragon created. Invasion Early Invasion Monsters from the End dimension (at the time unknown to Notch) and the Nether invaded the Overworld, assisted by Overworld monsters, and began a massive campaign to conquer the world. The continent of Orent was the first to be captured, as the chasm was located here. It soon became a large Overworld headquarters for Herobrine's campaign and the city of Herbano was constructed on a floating mountain above the chasm. Herobrine shielded this city from all Indevians and only brought this shield down when he or one of his Indevian comrades was entering or exiting the city. Across the Oceans Herobrine had little experience with naval tactics, and so he faced great difficulty overcoming Notch's superiority on the seas (Notch was a captian in the Swedish navy on Indev). However, the immensity of his armadas allowed him to land on the coasts of other continents and thus spread his campaign across the entire world. When Notch saw that Herobrine was able to attack and invade anywhere, he retreated to his dimension for fear of death, and the humans were left to their own devices. Many empires fell before the colossal forces of Herobrine, and soon Arabus was the only unified empire left in the way of Herobrine's world conquest. It put up a heroic fight, but the sheer numbers among Herobrine's ranks pushed the human armies back to the city of Arabus itself, the last major stronghold of human resistance. Salvation Return of Notch As Protector of Earth, Notch lamented over the certian destruction of the humans, and so he crafted ten thousand Forms of soldiers, and Notch and his friends came down to Earth in full battle armor as the armies of Herobrine were about to invade the city of Arabus. He commanded his armies to storm the city and he took it back. From here his generals commanded the armies of Notch to fight Herobrine's forces. However Notch's son, Steven, had been born in a remote village, and Notch was forced to abandon his military campaigns in order to protect Steven from the omnipresent forces of Evil. The Generals Notch's generals (Jeb, Dinnerbone, and others) used advanced, historic Indevian strategies in order to push back the forces of Herobrine. The dark armies were slaughtered by the thousands, and Herobrine's influence was nearly nonexistent on the Arabian continent until the enderdragon returned to Earth with a new, massive army of Endermen, which allowed Herobrine to push back against the Arabian armies. Steven When Steven came of age, his father brought him to Arabus, to which the armies of Herobrine had once again advanced. The combined power and genius of Notch and his allies were able to turn the tide of the war and within a few years the armies of Herobrine had retreated to the continent of Orent, the Overworld hub of his empire. Orent Herobrine's coastal defenses on Orent were heavy, and nearly one third of Notch's invading navy and army either sunk or fled. However, the rest of the army landed on the coast of Orent and began the long trek towards Herbano. After many weeks of hard fighting, the armies of Notch were at the edge of the chasm, but could not reach the city, and as the dark energy of Herbano kept Notch and Steven outside of its walls (as they were Indevians), the humans were reliant on their own power to conquer what little remained of Herobrine's empire. Although the costs were great and the destruction prevalent, the courage of the humans and their ingenious mining capabilities led them to victory in storming the floating mountain-city of Herbano. And when Herbano fell, its power did so as well and Notch and Steven were able to pass its walls and descend into the chasm above which Herbano floats into the Nether, and they destroyed Herobrine. After the War The war ended in success for humanity and the Indevians, and all of Herobrine's allies were either slaughtered or imprisoned indefinitely in dark, underground prisons. Notch and his friends established themselves as Protectors of Earth and monitered human advancement for nearly 2000 years during a period commonly known (especially among Indevians) as the Great Peace. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Demigods Category:Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Variations Category:History Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Stories Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Wars Category:Humanoids Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions